This invention relates to apparatus for producing patterns on advancing strips such as strips of textile and the like in general and more particularly to an improved apparatus of this nature which employs a plurality of oscillating troughs at the bottom of a scraper plate scraping a pattern producing liquid from a roller rotating with a portion thereof immersed in a trough containing the liquid.
Various means of producing patterns on textile materials such as rugs and the like have been developed. In one such apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,649. Grids are interposed between an inclined scraping plate contacting a roller containing the liquid to interrupt the path of the flowing liquid and cause it to be distributed on the material moving below in an irregular pattern. Although equipment of this nature works quite well, it is limited in the types of patterns it can produce. In the textile industry, there is a constant need for more and varied patterns. In view of this, it is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for producing a selective and variable pattern of a predetermined nature on a strip of material such as textile material.